The final two
by belustar
Summary: My first TDI/TDA story! What happens when Courtney and Duncan are the final two of Total Drama Action after she returns? THIS IS NOT WHAT WILL HAPPEN... Duncan/Courtney Rated T cause i dont know what im going to write later...;
1. I'll be against you?

**The final two **

**Hi again! My first TDA story. ****This is not a prediction, just something I really wish to happen, but I don't think it will… Whatever, it all started with a dream, so…enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: I'll be against you?**

Duncan's pov

Reamember me? Yes, the one with the Mohawk, geeks.

Well, here I am –One of the final two of Tda- and its great.

But…she is the other one.

Reamember her? Its just the most uptight girl of the entire world.

The girl who crazies me.

The one who makes me sick.

And the one I love with my entire world

Yes, my Princess.

She is the other finalist.

Where am I now?

In the Chris awards ceremony.

Courtney just recived her Golden Chris

And Lindsay and I letft.

"And the last award goes to…"

Please no me…I cant compete against _her_.

"Duncan! It seems you'll compete against your lady love." Said Chris.

Courtney and I looked at each others eyes, worried.

After the blonde girl left us, I went to the cabin but I turned around to see her.

"Uh…I guess now its just…"I tried to say

She whispered.

"Im sorry" she said

"Why?" I asked

"I shouldn't come. Maybe if I stayed home, everything would be different."

"Oh, cmon princess! How you where supposed to know?" I asked her

She blushed.

"But, Duncan, what are we going to do?"

"Relax, it'll be fine."

"Yes, but…we have to promise something…" my beautifull Courtney said

"Anything for you" I said

She smiled.

"We have to promise that we'll not do the same Trent did. Ok?"

"You mean throwing challenges?" I asked

"Exactly"

I thought it for a minute, and then I answered.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe"

She giggled.

"And we'll not get all competitive and stuff" I said. I had to say it, the Princess was a competitive person.

"Mmm…I cant promise that"

"Cmon"

"Uh…ok. I promise"

"Ok then" I said, and I turned around to go to sleep.

"Duncan" Courtney said and I turned around

"Yeah?" I asked her, smirking

"We'll be ok, right?" she asked

I kissed her forehead

"Of course we will." I said. She opened her mouth to say something.

"I…i…"

"…love you" I finished

She blushed.

"Yes" she said

"Me too" I said and I kissed her in the lips.

But she wasn't going to win this. Im not talking about the game, im talking about the kiss.

Everytime I kissed her, she just pulled me when she knew I was going to far.

And our kisses didn't last too long. I think she counts the seconds.

My record was 5 seconds. Yep, the things we do for love right?

But this one was different.

…

Wow. 7 seconds, that's a new record.

…8…9…EVEN 10 SECONDS!

But then she finally pulled me away. 10 seconds of makeout with my Princess were kind of too much for her.

"If you're going to do that, I think I will tell you I love you everyday." I said

She laughed

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I love you" I said. And I lained for a kiss.

She put her finger in my mouth.

"Enough for today. Im going to bed now" she said, smiling at me.

"Well, at least I try"I said. She whispered again, worried.

"What…?" I asked

She looked at me with those onix eyes she had.

Oh God she is beautiful! I thought

"You're still worried?" I asked

"A little bit." She said

"And…some make-out time will make you happy?" I asked her with a smirk

"Duncan!"

"Ok, ok. You just…relax, we'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that, we went to sleep.

**SOoOoOoOoO….?**

**Reamember you all Duncan&Gwen fans, you cant read this story!!!!;)**

**Review, and I will know what you think!!!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	2. The first challenge and broken hearts

**Hi again! Thanks for the comments! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 2: The first challenge, and the broken hearts**

Courtney's pov

It was a really, really long night. I couldn't sleep at all. My mind only had space for:

: I love him. And I thought I would be a normal and independent single forever!

challenge: What is what Chris will give us today? Whatever it is, im sure I will win… C'mon! Im not competitive, but you know Duncan doesn't take anything seriously…

3. Our Promise: Will he break it? Or will i? What am I going to do? Oh Shut up Courtney, you have to be strong!

I open the cabin's door and I founded Chris, Duncan and…all the campers outside, waiting for me.

And the worst part…I was in my pajamas! I blushed.

Oh, this is so embarrassing. I thought while I looked at all the campers, that were looking at me, laughing. Except for Duncan.

"Isnt she hot?" he asked, very very loud.

I looked at him angrily and I went inside.

I put on my simple green trousers, that were very comfortable for the challenges, my sandals and my white shirt.

I went again outside.

And again, that delinquent (my delinquent) said:

"Isnt she hot?"

I blushed.

"Yes it is" someone said. It was that hot guy…Justin.

"Thanks" I said to him

Duncan looked at him showing his closed hand, angrily.

"So, are we ready for the first challenge?" asked Chris

"Yes" we said

"Ok. Its something very simple. You'll have to go throw the "fake woods" where we did one of our past challenges and you'll have to find a box that contains a video –that you'll enjoy by the way- and a clue. After seeing the video, you'll have to come here with the box, and tomorrow we'll do the second part of the challenge ok?" explained Chris

"Ok" I said

"Any questions?" he asked

"Oh yes, I have one…" said Duncan, before being interrupted by Chris

"…to late, go!" shouted the stupid host, and all the campers started shouting like cheerleaders. It was like Girls vs Boys, cause all the girls cheered for me (except for Gwen) and all guys cheered for Duncan (except for Justin) and well…Harold wasn't cheering at all.

When I founded the box that said "Courtney" on the top, I opened it.

I founded a camara and a banana made of plastic.

I reamembered what Chris said about "enjoying the videos" so I opened it and I watched the video.

_Total Drama Island-Are we there Yeti?_

_Heather says she's afraid of the dark, and she sleeps on Duncan's chest._

_Total Drama Action- The Sand witch Project_

_Duncan ans Heather kiss_

_Total Drama Action- Unseen clips_

_Duncan and Gwen hanging out_

"Wh…whats this?" I said and I felt how the tears fell down to the ground.

Of course, I didn't take time to think about it. I just belive what I saw. And I couldn't see thinks like in "The Sand witch project" Heather and Duncan were forced to kiss.

_He doesn't love me_.i thought

And that's how my heart broke completely.

_I knew it. I knew I shouldn't fall in love. I knew he wasn't my type. _

_Why Courtney?! Why?!_ I asked myself. But nothing. I couldn't answer that question.

_What about all we've been through? What about all TDI, when he tried and tried to convince me I like him. And for what? If then he goes with her "friend" Gwen and he kisses Heather._

_And he let her sleep in his chest! Not only he likes all women, he's not even creative! I was the one who slept in his chest, and it was an accident!_

_I HATE YOU DUNCAN._

_AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU._

**OMG!!! What will happen now?**

**What did Duncan saw in his video? And what is the next part of the challenge?**

**What will happen the rest of the day, after they return from the woods.**

**And who will win? **

**Review!!!**


	3. MR and Mrs Jelouse

**Chapter 3: "Mr. And Mrs. Jealous"**

Duncan's pov

I couldn't belive what I saw. That video it was just… horrible. Not only to see her kissing other's man lips. The thing is, that I could have been that man.

Well, it wasn't actually a long kiss. But it was perfect.

Not the kiss, the man.

He mas the typical blonde guy from the "aristocracy". The perfect man for the Princess.

I saw how he closed his green eyes and kiss Courtney.

I don't know where were they, I just was focus on their faces…the looked so…happy.

Maybe it was when she left Total Drama Island. Or maybe between the two seasons.

I closed the camera. I couldn't stand more of that.

I take the clue that Chris wanted us to bring. A yellow star made of wood.

And I went back to where Chris and all the ex-castmates were.

Only one problem.

She arrived first.

"So Duncan" said Chris "last but not least. Don't worry, to get here first wasn't actually the point. Tomorrow we will continue with the second part of the challenge ok?" he said

"Tomorrow?" asked Courtney

"Yep. Relax with all your ex-castmates while Chef and I have our dinner" and with that, he went away with Chef, leaving me and Courtney with all our friends.

I went with my friends Geoff and DJ. But Geoff wasn't the same guy since he was the host of The Aftermath.

Then I went with Gwen and I hug her. I was happy now that she and Trent were ok.

"Be carefull Gwen. He is also with Heather" said Courtney behind me.

"We were just hugging, Courtney" the goth girl said

"Yeah, relax. Its true, they're just friends" said Trent

"And what if we weren't?" I asked Courtney "…you would be very busy with you're blonde boyfriend. The one of the clip." I said

"What are you talking about?" she asked "You are the one who kissed Heather!" Courtney exclaimed

"Oh im sorry for ruining your perfect world lady. But I was acting! If you haven't notice this is Total Drama Actors!" I exclaimed

She looked at me, angrily

"Action. Total Drama A-C-T-I-O-N. That's how you have to say it, ogre." She shouted

"Oh, so now I am the ogre. You said we were not going to get all competitive and stuff. Im sorry, but you ARE COMPETITIVE. And you don't have feelings at all. You're just incredible! Everything you want is to win!!!" I shouted, and everybody closed their mouths, overwhelmed.

"Uh…guys? Lets just don't figth ok?" said Gwen, trying to calm us down

But Courtney wasn't going to do it. She looked at me, and I swear I have never been so afraid in my entire life.

"I am the one who doesn't have feelings? I am the one who is incredible?" she asked

"Uh…that hurt" said Justin

"You know, when you were in Total Drama ACTION I was in my house, trying to relax. But that's just imposible knowing that the person you love is hanging out with billions of girls. Knowing that everyone knows it and that you were the last one to realize it! I thought you had change, that inside you actually have a heart. But no. You don't. Evryone in here knows what you do: hang out with every single girl in the world and you not even care of what they feel inside!"

I closed my mouth. I've never seen her like that. But I did it. I opened my stupid mouth again.

"You know what? Yes! I think Gwen is hot!" I lie "Actually, I think is the hottest girl in the entire world!" i shouted

Courtney didn't open her mouth…well not to talk.

She just turned back and hold Justin's shoulders and…

…kissed him.

…

1…2…3..4…5…6…7..8…9…10

…

11 seconds

And then I felt how my entire world broke up.

"Now that's what im talking about girl!" shouted Justin

Girl? He said "girl" to My Princess?

Courtney looked at me again, her tears falling down.

"Goodbye Duncan…And this time I swear its forever." She said

Now im in my bed. Awake, of course. Its 3:00 am and I cant sleep.

Im and idiot.

Im the worst idiot the world has ever known.

**AND WHAT DO YOU THINK? I NEED TO KNOW!**

**What will happen next? Tomorrow is the third part of the challenge…**

**What will happen? Will Courtney and Duncan talk about it?**

**What would be the next challenge? How is it going to end?**

**Find out!!! But first please…review! ;)**

**Are you ready? "We need to talk" coming soon…**


	4. We need to talk

**Chapter 4: We need to talk **

Courtney's pov

Another long night.

Have i been very harsh to Duncan?

No. I just said what I had to say right?

Yes. I did it perfectly

When I woke up, I change immediately. I knew Chris was there outside with all the losers.

Chris said our clues referred to the place were we had too look for our next ones.

The next clues were going to be just like simple papers with the name of the place we had to go…for another clue.

I knew where I had to go. At night, when I was awake I try to find out what my clue was referring to. It's a banana.

Banana-Monkeys-Jungle-The jungle set!

And I was right. The problem was that Duncan also had a lot of time last night to realize what his clue was about. Obviously, it was much simpler.

A star- The space set

In the Jungle set I founded the paper that said:

_The next clue is in a place you haven't been, but it was where you saw your Prince with his friend. Take the clue, and come to your cabin. _

_P.S: Justin says he wish you the best…uh…and he says you rock his world…Wait a minute! He just copied what Trent said in Total Drama Island!_

Where you saw your prince with his friend?

My prince? I guess it was referring to Duncan

His friend? Gwen

The place? The same place of the unseen clip of the second aftermath show.

I went there.

Oh no.

What was he doing there too?

Duncan and I look at each other's eyes, but then we started looking for our clues.

"Uh…you…found something?" he said, trying to be friendly.

"No" I said seriously

But then I stared at him.

"Duncan"

He turned round to see me.

"We need to talk right?" he asked

"Yes"

"Its ok. I don't care if you like that stupid boy of the vid…"

"First of all: I don't know what you're talking about. Second: You're not the onlyone who saw a video. I saw you with Gwen and Heather. And third: Why don't you just admit you're jealous?" I said angrily

"I was trying to be friendly. But I guess nobody can be friendly with you."

"Oh, im sorry. Everithing its just my fault right?!" I shouted

"Well yeah. Kind of." He said

"I HATE YOU" I exclaimed, and I thought everyone heard it. And the onlyones who were there were just Duncan and me. But im sure Chris heard it from wherever he was, with all the castmates.

Duncan looked at me.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" he shouted

"Well i…"I couldn't finish.

…

After that we were just kissing each other passionately.

"Wait…Duncan…" I said in the middle of our pathetic make out session "This is…just bad"

Finally, when I was going to give up, he stoped kissing me.

"Why is bad? Everyone knows we have to be together" he said.

At first I melted looking at his deep teal eyes. But then, I thought it was time for say the truth.

"Yes, but Duncan…we were ok before Chris showed us that videos. I don't know what you saw. But I know that then we separate. And I just cant share you with other girls…"

"But I font…" he said till I interrupted him

"Whatever. Duncan. Listen. Even if you swear you are not with Gwen or Heather, we are competing against each other. And its true, im competitive. And I don't want to hurt you." I said

"I don't want to hurt you either. But maybe…"

"Nothing. We have to do something about it." I said thinking "We cant be more than friends, and its clear we cant be separated right?"

It was true. I cant be without him.

"Yes." He said

"Well, maybe…we can be just friends" I proposed

He whispered.

"If that's what you want, Princ…Courtney."

"I just think is the best for us" I said

"Uh…"

"We'll be ok" I said. I lained to kiss him, but then I tried to act like a real "friend". I kissed him in the chic.

"Now lets find those clues…ok?"

"Ok…Court"

Court? Uh… that hurted. I never thought he was going to ever call me "Court".

We weren't focused in the game at all.

I was just thinking in how this would end. None of us thought we will be the perfect friends. But we had no other choice.

**What do you think? **

**Are they going to give up? Or they'll try to be friends?**

**How this would end?**

**Will they hate each other? Will they finish as friends? Or they'll be a couple once again?**

**Maybe Courtney was being serious. Maybe they actually don't have other choice,**

**Review!!!**


	5. Confessions

**I dont own TDI/TDA. ****I just ownb me and my creativity!!! ******** THANKS A LOT FOR THE COMMENTS!!!! THEY REALLY, REALLY, RRRREEEEAAAALLLLYYYY MEAN A LOT!!!!**

**Chapter 5: "Confessions"**

Duncan's pov

Friends? She want us to be friends?

Yeah, I don't think so.

But I promised it. I said I would "try" to be her friend. But its just…impossible.

I love her. I cant be his friend.

Maybe its true. Maybe we really don't have other choice.

We were looking for our clues, and Courtney found something.

"Are this things….eggs?" she said

Yes, they were two eggs.

"The eggs of the Cheftosaur!" I said

"What?"

"In the first episode of TDA they made us run away from Chef, the dinosaur…"

"Oh! Yes, I saw that episode. So now all we have to do is go with Chris with this eggs?"she verify

"Yep" I said and then I took her arm before she could took those eggs.

"Is there any kiss for me? I mean, I told you about the eggs right?"

"Duncan. What part of "friends" is the one you don't understand?" she asked

"Uh…ok fine. Whatever I don't like you that much" I said while I closed my arms

"Yeah…and i…think you are an ogre!" she said while closing her arms

I felt so stupid at that time. I really hate to lie to her. And she was lying too. We were just idiots.

I looked at her.

"We'll have to be always like this if we want to be friends?"

"It's the proof we have no other choice." She answered

I whispered. Then we took those eggs and went with Chris.

When we arrived there we saw Chris was alone. Without Chef and the castmates.

"Duncan, Courtney….finally. I guess its time for the last par of the challenge. Now that you have those eggs, you'll have to give them to her mother!" he said and then he pointed to his right, were there was an enormous bridge of ropes, above an enormous lake with piranhas. In the end I could see Chef as the dino-mom and all the castmates behind him. He have a clock in his hand.

Chris realized we needed more than that explanation.

"Yeah, you'll have to cross the bridge, and then cross the finish line, that is drawn in the floor in front of the Cheftosaur. The first one who cross it will be the winner of TDA."

"And whats the clock for?" I asked our host

"Oh yeah. That's our new idea. If none of you gets there before the time is up, nowone will win!!! And all the money will be for…me." Chris said smirking

_Idiot_ I thought

"And is that bridge safe?" asked Courtney

"No. Go!!!"

I started running before Courtney. Oh cmon! How much time does she spent running everyday? Why is she always faster than me?

We arrived to the bridge, and we started walking, trying not to fall.

We were at the middle of it, and then I heard a noice.

….

One of the woods of the bridge fell to the lake.

….

And anotherone.

….

And then, there were three the pieces of wood that fell down.

"Uh…Duncan. I hope that is your stomach" Courtney said, still looking at the front.

And then another piece of wood fell down.

"Run! This thing is going down!" I shouted

We started shouting and running while a lot of woods were falling down.

"Its impossible, this bridge is not going to support us." The princess cried.

And then I thought.

"Then go!"

"What?"

"Courtney, this thing is not going to support both of us, you're in the front, run and save your life!"

She turned back to see me.

"No. I cant let you here!"

"Hear me. Your life is ten thousand times more important than mine!"

"Duncan. I cant…"

I saw how her tears fell down too, along with the woods.

"Princess. Im sorry if I never told you this before. But I think this is the perfect time since I know is my last one."

Oh Jesus, I was crying too.

"I never ever could be your friend. And reamember I told you I didn't like you that much? Its true. I don't like you. I love you. Courtney you are the most uptight girl in the world…and also the most beautiful. And the onlyone I'll always love. You are the onlyone who makes me happy, the one who crazies me. I love you more than anything in this world."

"…"  
"Now run and save your life!!!" I cried

"Duncan i…"

"Do it!!!" I shouted

And she did so.

We started running away and finally she finished.

The only problem: I couldn't finish that bridge.

When she arrived, the first thing she did it was turn around to see what happened to me.

The bad thing is, that when she turned around…

…she didn't see nothing.

The ropes of the bridge were gone.

The pieces of wood were gone.

And I was gone.

**Sorry if I took more to upload this chapter!!!**

**Im having a lot of homework ;)**

"**And the winner is…" Coming soon…**


	6. And the winner is

**Thanks a lot for the comments!!!! You rock guys!!!!**

**Chapter 6: "And the winner is…"**

Courtney's pov

Oh no. I paralyzed after I finished with the bridge. I heard a noice.

It was his voice, shouting.

What happened to him? Was him ok?!!!!

I tried to turn back, and finally, I could move again.

DUNCAN!!!!

He wasn't there. The bridge wasn't actually there.

I shouted his name, and all the loosers tried to come and help, but that stupid "dinosaur" didn't let them come.

"Duncan where are you!!!???" I cried

But nothing. He wasn't there.

I couldn't help myself.

I fell to the ground and started crying.

"Duncan…where are you….Duncan" I whispered

….

"Princess?"

Duncan!!! He was ok!!!

"Duncan? Where are you?" I said standing up.

"Oh babe, are you crying?"

I thought I was going crazy. Nobody was there! But everyone heard his voice.

"Duncan where are you?" I repeat in a laud voice

"Im here!" he shouted.

Oh My Gosh!

He was in a big hole that was in the middle of the "mountain" (if we can call it a mountain) where we were.

"Let me take your hand!" I said

"Ah Ah Ah!" said Chef

"What?" I asked him, turning around. He show me the clock in his enormous hand.

"You only have 15 seconds"

5 seconds?

"Courtney!" shouted Duncan, racing his hand, so I could help him.

But… 15 seconds. 15 seconds to win.

14…13…and I paralyzed.

"Courtney! The floor is breaking!"

Breaking? Oh perfect!

10 seconds

It was Duncan, or winning TDA.

Now I feel stupid for waiting so long, and obviously, if you read this you would say "C'mon, save Duncan"

I feel the same way now.

But please…everything I have been throuw to win this so I can go to Europe.

Oh Europe.

Oh…Duncan.

"8…7…6…" said Chef

I bit my lip

"Princess!"

"5…4…3…"

"Duncan im…"

"2...1 and a half…."

"…sorry"

My decition was made.

….

….

….1

I took his right hand and I pushed with all my force.

He jump throw the air and fall to the ground.

"And the winner is Duncan!!!" shouted Chef

WHAT????

What? Like…what¨?

W-H-A-T????

WH…WH…WH….WHAT???

Ok. I heard wrong….

WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!

"Princess" said Duncan standing up. He then help me and we hug.

"Duncan…im so…sorry, I was going to let you…fall" I said, and with the only thinking of that, I started to cry

He kissed my lips.

"I love you, babe. And im sorry. Im sorry for…everything!" he said, and before we could start a little make up/ make out session Chris came from his helicopter.

"Congratulations Duncan!!! You're the winner of Total Drama Action!"

"What are you talking about?" asked my ogre.

"Oh C'mon!!! I was the onlyone who could see it? Chef, put the clip"

And Chef, pressing a bottom of an enormous tv (one tv I really didn't notice there) show us the clip in slow motion.

It showed how I took Duncan's hand, and I pushed him strongly, and then he…

He…

Fell to the ground…

And he was…

…touching the finish line accidently.

"What? Now! Im not the winner! Courtney won!" he said before every single camper started shouting and took him with their hands.

"No! Wait! Pull me down! She won, not me!!!" he shouted. But it was too late.

Duncan was the winner of TDA.

Now im in my house, im dressing for the big party Duncan will give. Im really not in a good mood, but… he's my boyfriend. I have to go right?

And im just thinking…thinking I was going to win.

But im proud of myself. I save Duncan's life. And that's 1000000 more important than any million of dollars.

**What will happen in the last chapter?**

**What will Duncan do with the money?**

**And now what? They're just friends? But what about Justin?**

**Whatever, you'll see it soon in the last chapter "The best present"**


	7. Smooth

**First i have ****to say thank you!!! I could do this story just because of you! And I have to say sorry (again) because of my grammar. IM FROM ARGENTINA, PEOPLE!!!! And im only 12. I do my best guys!!! Whatever, thanks a lot, I LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEEE YOU!!! **

**OH! And this chapter is based in my favourite song ever "Smooth" from Carlos Santana, you MUST hear it!!!**

**Chapter 7 "Smooth**"

Duncan's pov

I feel like an idiot. I just won because of her!

Now im in the enormous hall, where my party will be.

Im not sure if Courtney is going to come. I cant blame her, she was the one who deserved to win.

I just won because she decided to save my fuc**** life instead of winning.

My thinkings were interrupted by Geoff.

"Hi dude! Cool party!"

"Geoff, the party hasn't started yet. You're the first one."

"Uh…ok. But still this party will rock!"

"Hope so"

After that, the people became to come. Everyone…except for Courtney.

"I think we'll have to start with the karaoke" said Trent.

We planed to sing a song for everyone. Trent would play the guitar, Owen just finished with his drum lessons, even Harold was going to play the keyboard! And I was going to sing.

"Fine" I said, I really wasn't in my mood. My Princess wasn't there.

We went to the scenery and we prepared everything while the other castmates where eating of my enormous banquet.

Then I picked up the microphone.

"Uh…this song is for…" I said and then…

…I saw her.

She was in a brilliant blue strapless. And she had a black rose in her beautiful brown hair, just as I like.

"…my Princess. Because she is the only reason why I came to TDA and I stand all this stupid challenges. And she…well, just here the damn song and you'll know!" I shouted with a smirk

She blushed. And I started singing.

"_Man its a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My mu__ñequita my spanish harlem mona lisa  
Your my reason for reason  
The step in my groove" _I started singing while I remember all our good times. Then I took the microphone and I started walking down the scenery's stairs. Then I walked to her and she started walking backwards while I sang.__

_"And if you say this life aint good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause youre so smooth" Then everyone started dancing together, so I threw the microphone and started dancing with her, still singing.__  
__"And just like the ocean under the moon  
Well thats the same emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin that can be so smooth  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it"_

And then we all continue dancing and singing all night long.

Then, at 1:30 AM we stoped and I decided to leave the hall.

"Want to go somewhere else?" I asked her

"Are you kidding? Duncan this is your party, you have to be here!"

"Relax, nobody is going to notice it. They are all dancing. And yes, its my party, cause im the winner, and as im the winner I deserve the best prize…" I said and then I took her with my arms

"And, unfortunately, it looks like you're the best prize for me"

"Duncan, put me down!"

"Im sorry, but that's not going to help you" I said.

We went to the same please we found those eggs, and then I put her down.

She started looking the sky, but I couldn't. I was just staring at her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it? " she asked

"Babe, what you saw on that video…Gwen and I are just friends"

"I know. And that blonde guy you saw…it was the boy who played Romeo in my school's play."

"Well that's unexpected." I said smirking

"What are you going to do with all your money?" she asked me

"I was thinking in…maybe... two tickets to Europe"

"Duncan, is your money and…"

I took her head with my hands, softly.

"And I cant imagine something better than going somewhere with you"

She blushed and I kissed her.

Then she pulled me away softy.

"But you told me you didn't like Europe"

"Im sure I'll love it if I go with you" I said

"I love you"

"Me too."

And then, we started our normal make-out session. But I knew nothing lasts forever, sadly.

But this time was different.

For the first time, My Princess didn't count the seconds.

**The End.**

**Oh…I really love to write!!! Comment!!!**


End file.
